Beauty in the Beast- A Helsa fanfic
by gladysnotw
Summary: {Frozen style;} Queen Elsa of Arendelle was cursed with ice powers and a bitter heart by an old beggar woman. The woman left her parents an enchanted rose that would bloom on her 21st birthday. If she can learn to love another, and earn his love in return, before the last pedal on the rose fell, the spell will break. Can anyone learn to love a beast or will she be cursed forever?
1. Cursed

**A/N: Here's a summary for those that might get confused in the story. This is a very slight Frozen AU. Everything is the same like Anna and Elsa are still sisters, they're royalty and live in Arendelle. Elsa also still has her ice powers, but I thought up an explaination of how she got them, since it wasn't brought up in the movie. Also, the scene where Elsa accidentally hurts Anna as kids IS in this story, but really not mentioned because it would've taken too long. So, Elsa is still protective of Anna and shuts her out.**

**IMPORTANT!- Hans is not the villain, nor a prince in this fanfic. I've mixed in the "old Frozen storyline" (with Hans as an admiral and Elsa being a, sort of, villain)with the Beauty and the Beast storyline. Also, Kristoff probably won't be in this at all, unless I can fit him somewhere. If you've seen Beauty and the Beast, you'll (hopefully) follow this story. The admiral and Elsa are good friends, but there WILL be eventual HELSA.**

"_Hiding in my bedroom, so alone. I was doing my best...trying to be strong." ~Britt Nicole_

_One cold winter's evening, the king and queen of Arendelle embraced each other, as the queen had been pregnant for some months. They knew that it was going to be a girl. They're first born child was going to be a young little princess. _

"_What should we name her, my love?" the queen asked._

_The king pondered. "I was thinking something like-" _

_Suddenly, there was a knock on their door. A guard entered and declared that someone had come seeking shelter in the castle. The king stood and followed the guard to the front door. The queen rubbed her large belly and silently followed her husband. The guard opened the large doors and the king saw an old woman wearing a cloak. _

"_Good sir, would you please offer shelter from the bitter cold?" the old woman asked._

_The king shook his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot. You are a stranger and I cannot let any random stranger into my home."_

_The old woman looked down in sadness. She reached into her cloak, and pulled out a rose. She held it out to the king._

"_Please, accept this as pay for allowing me to enter." she begged._

_The king felt sympathy for the woman, but he couldn't let any stranger into the palace. Especially now that his wife was with child. The risks were too great. He sent the old woman away once more._

"_My dearest apologies, but I cannot. Please, seek shelter elsewhere." the king said._

_The old woman growled as she put the rose back in her cloak. Then, she looked the king in the eyes and smirked._

"_Because of your cold act towards me, I now curse your unborn child. She will be cursed with a cold heart and will be given the abilities of controlling ice and snow. Her power will continue to grow as she ages. There will be great beauty in her powers, but also great danger. People will fear her, and she will grow cold. This rose will bloom on her 21st birthday. If she can learn to love another and earn his love in return, the spell will be broken. If not, she will be doomed to remain an ice sorceress forever."_

_ The king turned and saw that the queen had heard everything. She held her belly and called for the royal guard. The king turned and gasped when the old woman had gone. The only thing left of her was the rose, lying on the ground. The old woman was never found or heard of again._

#

Elsa paced her room, and listened to the joyous sounds of the townspeople preparing for her coronation. She shivered as she walked towards a small table by her window. The table held a glass case, protecting the thing she hated most. The rose given to her parents several years ago.

The young queen placed a gentle hand on the glass case and sighed.

_The day has finally come. My 21st year has begun._

Elsa sighed and walked out of her room. She put on a fake smile as her servants walked past her. They greeted her and congratulated her for the big day, but this day was only beginning her countdown.

The queen stepped out of the palace through the back. She entered the royal garden and sat in a small bench. Someone cleared their throat, making her jump. She turned and saw her dear friend.

"You really shouldn't scare me." she said, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to scare you." the young admiral said, bowing to her.

Elsa made room for him to sit and he sat beside her.

"Excited for the big day?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes. "No, not really."

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm just...a bit nervous, that's all. I'll be fine once the party has begun."

"Everything's going to be okay."

The queen smiled at him and tried to believe that he spoke truthfully. She knew that he was just trying to help, but they were merely simple words to her.

#

The admiral rode his horse across the docks just trying to kill time before the coronation began. The sun was bright and the breeze felt refreshing on his face. He decided to ride faster and faster. Suddenly, there was a small scream and his horse stopped.

"Whoa, whoa!" he said, trying to calm it down.

"Hey!" a voice said, angrily.

The admiral leaned to the side and saw a young girl laying in a boat. She had seaweed on her head and his horse used his foot to keep the boat from falling into the water. He gasped when he realized it was Elsa's younger sister, Anna.

"I'm so sorry, Princess! Are you hurt?" he asked, climbing off of his horse.

"No, it's alright. I'm okay." Annal replied, tossing away the seaweed.

The admiral carefully stepped onto the boat and held out his hand for the young lady. She took hold of it and he apologized again.

"I am so sorry for running you over like that! Please, let me help you off the boat." the admiral said.

He held out his arm and she allowed him to help her off of the boat. Once they were on the docks, the admiral apologized again.

"I don't know what I was doing. I really am sorry, Princess Anna!" he said.

Anna waved him off. "No, no, no. It's fine, I mean, I'm not _that_ princess."

"Not _that_ princess?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, I mean if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be..._yeesh_!" she explained.

"Oh, yes, right. Well, are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "Absolutely...mister…?"

The admiral blinked. "Oh, right! Admiral Westerguard, Your Highness."

"Oh, _that_ was your name. Sorry, I usually know all of the staff's names. Are you new?" the princess asked.

"Uh, no, ma'am. I've been serving as admiral since I was your age."

"Oh, have you? I'm sorry, I don't go out much." the princess said, with an awkward giggle.

_Obviously._

Suddenly, their conversation was ended by the sound of bells. Admiral Westerguard knew that meant the coronation was starting. He turned and was a bit surprised that the princess was staring right at him.

"Princess?" he asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, the bells. The coronation! I have to go!" she said, zipping by him.

The admiral watched her run off and he headed towards the coronation. All the nobles had gathered and the admiral stood by the church doors to guard the ceremony. He smiled as he saw the queen step in front of the priest. Princess Anna was standing by her sister and slightly waved at the admiral.

He smiled and gave her a small wave back. The queen bent down and the priest placed the crown on her head.

Elsa reached out to grab the scepters, when the priest cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty? The gloves." he whispered.

Elsa looked down at her hands and began to panic.

_Conceal, don't feel. You'll be fine. Everything's going to be okay._

She removed her gloves and slowly grabbed the scepters. Then, she turned and faced the audience as the priest recited a prayer. Admiral Westerguard managed to give her a comforting smile, but she was too scared to smile back. She looked down at the scepters and gasped as ice began to form on them.

Before the priest finished his prayer, she put the scepters down and put on her gloves. Everyone applauded, not noticing what had happened.

#

Once the party began, Queen Elsa was calm. She watched as all the guests laughed and danced. She sat on her throne, and relaxed.

"Your Majesty?" a voice asked.

_Admiral…_

She turned and smiled at her old friend. He stood by her throne and smiled back at her.

"Why are you just sitting here?" he asked.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm just here to watch." she replied.

"Doesn't that sound even a _bit_ boring to you?" he asked.

"Men never understand a woman's actions, do they?"

"It was just a simple question, Your Highness. I didn't mean any insult by it. But, why don't you dance?"

"No, no. I don't dance. Sorry, but I'd rather not draw attention to myself."

"As you wish." he shrugged.

She looked up at him. He scanned the room and made sure the room was well secure and the exits weren't crowded with guests.

"Why don't _you_ dance?" she asked.

"I'm not in a position to dance. I'm here to protect you and the guests. That is all." he replied, still keeping his eyes forward.

"And you're telling _me_ my job is boring." she mocked, with a giggle.

He sighed. "Okay, you win. Excuse me."

"Wait, Hans, please." the queen ordered.

He turned to face her and asked, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Enjoy yourself for tonight. Let your men take care of the protecting business." she said.

"If that's what my queen wishes, then I shall." he said.

"I _do_." she said, with a smile.

"Then, I shall."

**A/N: Like it so far...?**


	2. Mistaken Love

The admiral walked off and entered the crowd. Elsa looked down at the floor and wished the admiral had stayed with her. Deep down, she loved him. She wasn't sure if he loved her back. But, she felt that _he_ was the chosen one to break her spell. All she needed, was time to get him to fall for her.

The queen stood as a servant announced her sister's entrance into the room. Anna ran in and waved at all the guests. The servant motioned for her to step beside the queen, and she did.

"Here? But, I don't think I'm supposed to- oh, okay." Anna whispered.

Everyone applauded and the queen told them to continue the ball. Anna cleared her throat and stared at the ground. Elsa turned to her and smiled.

"Hi." she said.

"H-Hi, me?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Oh! Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not _fuller_. You don't look fuller, but more...more beautiful." Anna stammered.

Elsa giggled. "Thank you. So, _this_ is what a party looks like." Elsa said.

"I know, huh? This is so nice!" Anna agreed.

"It is, isn't it?" Elsa smiled.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said.

"Me too. But, it can't." Elsa said, lowering her eyes.

Anna shrugged. "Why not? I mean, we already-"

"It _just _can't!" Elsa scolded.

She turned her back to Anna and tried to calm down. Anna's bright smile disappeared and she walked away from Elsa. She wiped a tear as she walked past a group of people. Suddenly, she was knocked off her feet by a guest who bumped into her.

"Whoa! Ah!" she cried.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her before she could hit the floor. Anna looked up and realized it was the admiral.

"Glad I caught you." he said, with a chuckle.

"Admiral Westerguard." she said, dreamily.

He helped her up and told her to be more careful.

"You never know what kind of villains are out there." he said.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm sorry." Anna said.

"So are you enjoying the ball?"

Anna sighed and glanced at Elsa's direction.

"I _was_." she replied.

The admiral decided to keep the princess some company and they talked a bit. He knew that the queen was very mysterious. From what the servants told him, she had locked herself in her bedroom her whole life. Hans knew exactly what it felt like to be alone.

"So, wait, you have _how_ many brothers?" Anna asked him.

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally, for two years." he replied.

"That sounds horrible."

Hans chuckled. "It's what brothers do."

"And, sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little, but one day she just...shut me out and I never knew why."

Anna looked down sadly, and hugged herself. The admiral felt sorry for her, but also sorry for the queen. He felt that maybe Elsa had a good reason for shutting her out for so long. He himself had been curious as to why Elsa shut Anna out. He didn't like to talk about it with Elsa because it was her business.

"Well, maybe she has her reasons." the admiral said.

Anna shrugged. "That still leaves me clueless."

"Well, would you...like me to help you talk with her about it?" he offered.

_Wait, what am I doing?!_

Anna's face brightened. "You would do that?"

"Well, sure if you'd like me to."

Anna giggled and took his hand, then dragged him along. They searched, but Elsa was busy speaking with other lords over business matters. Anna hung her head sadly, and sighed. But, Admiral Westerguard tried to cheer her up.

"Care to dance with me, my lady?" he asked, offering his hand.

Anna gasped. "Yes, I would!"

She grabbed his hand and they danced together. They continued to talk more and the admiral began to like Anna very much. She was sweet and everything charming, but he strangely kept thinking about Elsa.

"The stars look beautiful out, don't they?" he asked.

Anna smiled. "Yeah."

"What's this?" the admiral asked, noticing a white streak in Anna's hair.

"I was born with it. Although, I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Anna replied.

"My twelve older brothers tried to convince me _I _was a troll they adopted." the admiral chuckled.

They sat on a bench and gazed at the stars. Anna leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. Hans turned red and knew that he shouldn't allow her to act that way. He pretended to stretch and she pulled her head off of him.

"I tried getting to know Elsa tonight. But, she shut me out again." Anna confessed.

The admiral felt truly sorry for the princess and tried to comfort her.

"I...I would never shut you out." he said, giving her a smile.

Anna looked up at him and her face brightened. She felt truly wanted at that moment and knew in her heart that the admiral loved her.

"So, should we tell the queen?" the admiral asked, holding out his hand.

_Is this it? Is he going to ask for her blessing for our marriage? _Anna thought.

"Yes, let's go." she replied.

She took his hand and they walked through the crowd of guests. They caught glimpse of her and went up to her.

"Elsa! I mean, queen! Me again." Anna said, giving a small curtsy.

The queen turned and smiled at her sister and the admiral.

"May I present, Admiral Westerguard." Anna said.

"Your Majesty." the admiral said, with a bow.

The queen gave him a nod and smiled at him.

"We would like-" Anna and Hans said.

"...Oh! Sorry, I'll let you go first." the admiral said.

Anna giggled. "Okay, okay. We would like your blessing…"

_Wait, what? Blessing?_

"...of our marriage." Anna giggled.

Elsa blinked. "Wha- marriage?"

"YES!" Anna squealed.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves! We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony." Anna explained.

"Wait, Princess Anna, I don't recall us ever-"

Anna gasped. "Wait, would we live _here_?"

"Here?" Hans and Elsa asked.

"Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" Anna squealed, taking both of his hands.

"Brothers? Wait, no, Anna. Think about what you're saying. Stop!" Elsa said, waving her hands at her.

Anna stopped babbling and looked at her sister. Admiral Westerguard was completely embarrassed at what was gonig on. He intended to help Princess Anna with her sister, not ask for marriage.

"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa said.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, holding Hans' hand.

"May I talk to you, please? Alone?" Elsa asked, rubbing her knuckles.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna said, tightening her grip on Hans' hand.

Elsa stuck up her chin. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

Hans nodded. "Right, and I completely agree with-"

"You _can _if it's true love." Anna defended, ignoring Hans.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked, getting annoyed.

"More than _you_. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna scolded back at her.

Elsa's eyes grew with pain and sorrow, and she shook her head. The admiral was filled with total guilt and blame for what was happening. It wasn't Anna's fault. She just misunderstood his meaning.

"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no." Elsa said, trying to remain calm.

The admiral saw his chance. "Your Majesty, if I may, it's not her fault that-"

The queen held her hand up to silence him. She had heard enough. She would get him somehow. He was supposed to break her spell. Now, Anna was taking him from her.

Elsa walked away from them and ordered a guard to announce that the ball was over. Anna gasped and shook her head when she heard that. She chased after Elsa and grabbed her hand, removing her glove.

"Elsa, wait, wait!" she cried.

Elsa gasped. "Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then, leave. No one's holding you back!" Elsa scolded.

Anna gasped and Elsa walked away.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna scoffed.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa said.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!" Anna shouted.

"I said, enough!" Elsa yelled back

She turned and her ungloved hand thrusted ice at the guests. Everyone screamed and gasped as icicles pointed towards them. Elsa gasped and ran out of the room. Anna was dumbstruck at what just happened.

"Queen Elsa!" the admiral yelled.

He ran after her without another thought. Princess Anna was knocked to her senses and chased after her sister. Elsa ran through the halls and entered her room. She ran to the glass case holding the rose, and held it close.

"We're going to run away." she whispered.

The queen ran out of her room and hurried through the front door of the castle. The townspeople saw her and applauded.

"It's the queen!" someone cried.

"All hail Queen Elsa!"

"Our beautiful queen!"

Elsa kept running, ignoring the people. As she ran, ice formed under her feet. The townspeople noticed and began to scream and panic.

"Elsa!" Anna called.

The queen kept running, until she reached the shore. She took one last look at her home, and stepped onto the water. It froze was soon as she touched it, and she ran across the fjord. The admiral ran after her and Anna caught up with him.

She ran onto the frozen fjord, but slipped on the ice.

"Princess Anna!" he called running to her side.

"No…" Anna said, as she watched her sister run into the woods.

"The fjord." Hans gasped.

The entire fjord began to freeze, and snow started to fall. Anna stood up and marched back into the castle. The admiral followed her trying to figure out a solution.

"Are you alright, princess?" he asked.

"No, if you want me to be completely honest." Anna replied, holding herself to keep warm.

"Ma'am, if it's not too bold to ask, did you...know?" he asked.

Anna's eyes lowered. "No."

"We have to find her before this winter gets worse." Hans said.

"Not we, just me. You have to stay here and protect the people." Anna said, asking a servant for a cloak.

"What? Princess Anna, no. It's too dangerous for you to go out there alone." the admiral said.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right." Anna said, putting on a cloak.

The admiral understood that she was right. Anna climbed onto a horse and left Hans in charge of Arendelle. Before she left, he wanted to apologize for putting any thoughts into her head that he cared about her. He did care about her, but she completely misunderstood him. He decided to remain silent, since the princess already had enough things on her mind.

"May you have a safe journey and return home with the queen." Admiral Westerguard said.

"Thank you." Anna said, before riding off.


	3. Sacrifice

**A/N: In this chapter (offstage), Anna goes on her journey to find Elsa and later meets Kristoff, like the movie. So I guess he _will_ be in this story ^-^**

Queen Elsa climbed up a mountain and glanced over her shoulder, making sure she was finally alone. She held herself and continued walking.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see...be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel...don't let them know. Well, now they know._

Elsa frowned and removed her other glove. Then, she tossed it in the air and smiled proudly at herself.

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

The snow queen ran up the mountain and removed her royal cape. It flew off with the strong wind, gone forever. Elsa strolled along the mountain and saw a huge abyss that divided the mountain. She got an idea and ran towards the abyss.

_And the fears that once controlled me...can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through._

Elsa flung her arms forward and created a snow bridge. She ran across the snow and onto the bridge.

_No right, no wrong...no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

The queen ran across the bridge and onto the other side of the mountain. She stomped her foot onto the ground and ice appeared under her feet. The base for her project was complete.

_Here, I stand and here I'll stay._

She lifted her arms up and ice lifted her off the ground, creating a castle. Thrusting her arms, she created a frozen chandelier above her head, and stared in awe at her creation.

_I'm never going back. The past is in the past!_

The queen removed her crown and threw it to the side. Then, she undid her hair and braided it into a long braid that went over her left shoulder. With a flick of her wrists, ice surrounded her dress and it transformed into a beautiful gown.

_Let it go, Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

The snow queen stepped out onto her balcony and marveled at the rising sun. She truly felt alone, but free and alive for once in her life. Then, she turned her back and entered her frozen palace.

#

Admiral Westerguard woke up to the bright sunlight in his face. He got dressed and went out into the town. It was almost completely frozen. The sidewalk was covered in snow and the people were freezing. He called for his men to pass out cloaks and they opened the castle to the starving people.

"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" he called.

Suddenly, a young child screamed as a horse came storming into the town square. The admiral grabbed the child before he could be stomped by the frightened creature. He put his hands up in front of the horse and tried to calm it down.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, boy. Easy." he said, gently.

It was Princess Anna's horse that she rode on to find the queen last night.

"Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go find her." he ordered.

"We volunteer, sir!" said two guards.

"I thank you for your courage, men. Now, you must locate the princess and bring her back safely, understood?" the admiral asked.

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison.

"Good, I await your safe return." Hans said.

"With all due respect, sir. Why don't you accompany us? Word says that the queen trusts you." one guard said.

"I wish I could come, but I must stay here and prepare a siege, in case you don't come back with Princess Anna. Or if things with the queen get complicated. But, I trust you'll do fine."

"Yes, sir. Let's get going." the guard said to his companion.

#

"So, how exactly _are_ you planning to stop this weather?"

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister."

Anna walked along the mountain with her guide, a mountain man. He had an ice business that was in danger because of the winter weather.

"_That's_ your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" he asked.

"It'll be fine, Kristoff. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"So, you're not at all afraid of her? What if something happens? Didn't talking to her get Arendelle in this mess, anyway?"

"Hey, that was nobody's fault, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I'm just going by what you've told me."

"It's okay, I think we're getting closer, anyway." Anna chirped.

Kristoff scoffed. "It's another five miles, and it's getting dark. We better rest before we keep moving."

"Uh-uh! No way! I'm going to find my sister!" Anna said, shaking her head.

"Look, if we don't rest you won't have any energy in the morning. You'll need your energy, okay? We _have_ to rest. Plus, Sven is getting tired, aren't you, buddy?"

Sven grunted and nodded. Anna sighed and gave in. She truly was exhausted since she didn't sleep a wink since the coronation.

"Alright, alright. But, we move at dawn, got it?" she asked.

"Got it." Kristoff replied.

#

Queen Elsa stood on her balcony when the sun rose and marveled at all the colors beginning to appear. The only sound was the quiet breeze flowing through her hair. Suddenly, she heard horses. The queen peered over her balcony and saw two men on horses approaching her castle.

"Finally, some company. But, how did they find me?" she asked herself.

She turned and entered her castle to give the guards a special surprise.

The two guards rode up the mountain with their horses and looked up at the ice palace.

"She must be inside. Let's move before she see-"

Suddenly, the wind turned and it wrapped itself around the two guards. They were lifted off their horses and into the mercy of the queen.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Why are you on my mountain?" she asked, frowning.

"W-We were sent to look for Princess Anna." one guard replied.

"By whom?" the queen asked.

"A-Admiral Westerguard."

"Why didn't he come look for my sister himself? Since he loves her so much?" the queen asked.

"H-He...He's busy…" the guard refused to answer.

"He's busy raising an army?" the queen asked, raising an eyebrow.

They held their tongues, and the queen grew impatient. She clenched her fists and the wind surrounding them began to squeeze them.

"Yes! Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" they groaned.

"Oh, I see. And, what a coincidence." the queen smirked.

Suddenly, a large creature formed behind her. A large abominable snowman appeared behind his creator and roared loudly. The men whimpered with fear.

"Never underestimate the power of snow and ice." the queen said.

Then, she tossed the guards down and gave them one last command.

"Oh, and tell the admiral that if he wants to find my sister or stop me from causing this winter, he should come here himself. And, not send the most cowardly guards in the kingdom." she said, shooing them away.

They understood and ran down the mountain. Elsa giggled at their fear and turned to her pet.

"Marshmallow, if my sister or anyone else comes here to stop me, send them away. But, nicely, dear." she smirked.

The creature nodded and roared again. Queen Elsa entered her castle, and the large frozen doors closed behind her.

#

Anna and Kristoff made their way along the mountain and gasped when they saw a frozen ice palace.

"Whoa…" Anna gasped.

"Now, _that's_ ice. I might cry." Kristoff said, blinking tears.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna said, walking towards the stairway.

Kristoff followed her and continued to marvel at the palace. A deep growl stopped them in their tracks, and a large snowman stepped out of the snow. He towered over them and roared.

"RUN!" Kristoff said, tugging Anna's arm.

Anna stepped back and glanced over at the balcony. Elsa was there watching, and entered her castle when Anna looked at her.

"Elsa! It's me, Anna!" she cried.

"Anna, we have to go!" Kristoff yelled.

"No! I'm _not _ leaving without you, Elsa!"

_Yes, you are_.

Marshmallow roared and began to chase them. Anna narrowed her eyes at the snowman and stood her ground. She bent down and created a snowball. Kristoff read her mind.

"Whoa, whoa, feistypants! Calm down!" he said, holding her back.

"Let me go! I can take him!" she shouted.

"Just let the snowman be." he said.

"Alright, okay! I'm calm." she said, turning away.

Kristoff sighed and Anna threw the snowball. It landed on Marshmallow's shoulder and he roared ferociously.

"Oh, see? Now, you made him mad! Come on, run!" he yelled.

Anna followed after him and Marshmallow chased them down the mountain. Elsa watched and giggled a bit.

_Sorry, Anna, but it's for your own good._

He chased them towards the end of a cliff. They were cornered. Marshmallow eyed Anna and raised his large hand to smite her.

"No, no, easy, big guy!" she said, panicking.

He ignored her and swung his arm at her.

"ANNA!" Kristoff shouted, lunging towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her and took the strike on his back. The force sent Kristoff forward and onto Anna. She was thrown off her feet by the force of the strike and they fell off the edge of the cliff.

#

Admiral Westerguard led his siege up the mountain as it grew dark. All the men decided it was a good time to stop and rest for the night. All the men discussed the situation at hand by a warm fire.

"What if this doesn't work out?" one asked.

"It _will_. Didn't you hear the admiral?" another asked.

"But, that's not what _those_ two said. The queen attacked them and they barely escaped alive."

"It's true. She has great power and she seemed like she's waiting for us to come back."

"That witch won't beat us, understand?"

"But, how will we beat her? She's too powerful."

"The way I see it, the only way to end this winter is to get rid of the queen."

"I agree. She _has_ to go."

"No, we can't do anything without the permission of the admiral."

They talked through the night and the admiral had his mind on Elsa. He sat by himself and gazed at the bright colorful lights in the night sky. The night rainbow, as they called it, was a sight to behold. He wondered if Anna was alright, since she hadn't returned to Arendelle. He decided to worry about it in the morning, and hoped that everything would be okay.

#

Anna and Kristoff popped out of the snow. They had fallen off the cliff, but were saved by the several feet of powdered snow on the ground below. They decided to ride Sven to Arendelle to get help. Once they arrived, the town had gotten colder. No one was out because of the weather. They rode to the castle and asked for Admiral Westerguard.

"He's gone, Your Highness. They left yesterday after your horse returned without you." a maid replied.

"Then, he must be halfway to Elsa, by now. We have to go back." Anna said, looking at Kristoff.

"Wait, maybe we shouldn't." Kristoff said.

"What?!"

"No, it's just that maybe the admiral has it under control. Plus, it's getting colder as we speak. We can't afford to be out there."

Anna shook her head. "No, I have to go out there. Elsa's just scared!"

"Anna, I believe you, but it's too dangerous. We'll wait for the admiral and if he doesn't come with Elsa, I promise we'll go back out there."

Anna sighed. "...Fine."

Kristoff sighed with relief and they rested in the palace, awaiting the admiral's return.

#

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen. Do you understand?" Hans asked his men.

They all agreed, except for two. They believed the winter would end if the queen was killed, but the admiral had no idea of their scheme. He guided his horse up to the staircase, when suddenly Marshmallow popped out of the snow and roared at him.

"FIRE! FIRE!" the men yelled.

The two thugs clutched their crossbows and noticed the queen on her balcony. They ran up the staircase, against the admiral's orders. He spotted them and called for them to come back, but they ignored him.

Elsa saw the two thugs and gasped. Then, she ran into her castle to block the entrance to her main room. She raised her hands, but was too late. The two thugs entered and aimed their bows at her.

"No, please!" she said, holding out her hands.

One of them fired directly at her, and she gasped. Her hands went directly to her face, causing a block of ice to appear before her and stop the arrow.

"Get her!" one yelled.

"Stay away from me or else!" Elsa threatened.

They surrounded her and she grew angry. She thrusted her arms at them, shooting ice everywhere. They dodged and kept their aim on her.

Meanwhile, Hans was outside fighting Marshmallow. He dodged his large fists and sliced his sword at his leg. Marshmallow began to lose his balance and roared in anger.

"Come on!" the admiral ordered his men.

He ran up the stairs to find Elsa and the two thugs before anyone got hurt. Elsa had pinned one thug to the wall with her powers and the other was fighting her power from being thrown from the balcony. She hurried to another balcony and gasped.

"Marshmallow!" she cried, as he stumbled backwards.

He looked at her once last time and growled. The admiral was halfway across the stairs. Marshmallow began to fall back and reached out and grabbed Hans.

"Marshmallow, no!" Elsa cried.

Although she was angry at the admiral for loving Anna, she didn't want any harm to come to him. She still loved him. They both fell over the edge of the abyss, but Hans managed to grab the edge of the staircase, sending Marshmallow to the pit of the abyss. Elsa felt a small tear go down her cheek as her protector fell to his doom.

Her rage caused her to enter her castle and finish off the thugs. They had fear in their faces, and Elsa fed off of it. She glared at them and raised her hands to finish them. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" the admiral cried.

The queen turned to him and saw how scared he and the rest of his men looked.

_I'm a monster to them...that's all I'll ever be. They can't just tell me what to do._

The queen turned her back to him and growled. The admiral didn't give up on her. He slowly stepped forward, even as his men whispered for him to come back. He kept going, until he was right behind the snow queen. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

Elsa gasped and stopped attacking the two thugs at once. She just stood as her dear friend hugged her tightly. He was so warm and she didn't want him to let go.

_He DOES love me..._

"Please, stop this madness. Think about Anna...think about Arendelle." the admiral said, quietly.

Lowering her hands, the queen sighed. She pulled away from the admiral and looked at him.

"Let's go back home." she whispered.

The admiral had the two thugs thawed and arrested for treason. They all walked out of the castle and mounted their horses to head home. The admiral didn't want to leave the queen's side, and let her ride his horse. The other men were silent the rest of the journey home.

#

The next morning, Anna awoke and rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed and hurried to dress and hear any news about Elsa or the admiral. Kristoff had already woken up and was out in the town square to meet her.

"Any news?" she asked.

"Not yet. But, don't worry, they'll come." he said.

Anna sighed. "Let's hope so. It's getting colder by the minute."

"Your Highness, look! They've come!" a servant yelled.

Anna and Kristoff looked and saw a few men on horses coming through the town. Anna gasped when she saw Elsa riding on the admiral's horse. She ran over to meet them and Kristoff followed.

"Elsa! Elsa, you're back!" she chirped.

The queen gave her a small smile, and climbed off of her horse. The two sisters greeted each other with a hug. Some of the guards gasped when they saw this, and began to murmur amongst each other.

"How can the admiral just bring that witch back?"

"He must be planning a secret attack. On my signal, we attack."

"Right. Whenever you're ready."

Anna took Elsa's hands in hers and smiled.

"It's great to have you back. Come on, let's-"

"NOW!" a voice yelled.

Arrows began flying and Elsa gasped. She dodged them and shot ice at them. The guards kept firing at her.

"No, no, stop! Hold your fire!" the admiral ordered.

Elsa glared at the guards and shot ice towards them. They all ran and dodged her blasts.

The admiral turned to her. "Elsa, no! They're not going-"

"The queen returned fire! Fire back, now!" a guard ordered.

More arrows flew and Elsa fought back. Kristoff pulled Anna away to safety. Two guards saw the admiral dodging the arrows and ran out to save him. They grabbed both of his arms and pulled him away.

"What are you doing? Unhand me, at once!" Hans ordered.

"Sir, you're going to get killed. Please!" one guard said.

"No, you're not listening! She's isn't going to hurt you!" the admiral said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's okay. She isn't going to hurt-"

Suddenly, two sharp pieces of ice ran through the two guards, and killed them instantly. Everything was silent at that moment. The admiral gasped and stared at his two dead men. They had served beside him for years, and they were so young. Too young. Elsa stood, not even shaken at what had just happened.

"Elsa...what have you done?" the admiral asked, shaken.

"They were hurting you. Was I supposed to just watch?" Elsa asked.

"They weren't hurting me...they were just trying to protect me." the admiral explained, shaking his head.

"I can't stay here. I don't belong here." Elsa said, stepping back.

"No, you can't leave. What about-"

"What about _what?_" she snapped.

"Arendelle is your home. Your responsibility, Elsa." the admiral replied.

"The mountains are my home now. And, yours too."

He blinked. "Wait, what?"

Elsa threw ice at the ground and built another abominable snowman. This one was more fiercer than Marshmallow, and bigger. It reached down and grabbed Hans. All the men drew their weapons and began yelling at the creature.

"Drop your weapons!" Elsa yelled.

"Drop the admiral, first, witch!" one guard snapped.

"Tell them to drop their weapons!" Elsa barked at Hans.

The admiral was frightened. "Elsa, please, you don't have to do-"

"DO IT!"

"D-Drop your weapons, men. And, do as she says." the admiral ordered.

All the men, didn't move a muscle. They clutched their weapons and stared at Elsa. Suddenly, the snowman tightened his grip on Hans, making him groan in pain. The men immediately put their weapons on the ground, awaiting the queen's demands. Anna stepped out into the square, gasping at the scene going on. Kristoff stood behind her and watched.

"All of you, listen well! I will no longer curse this land nor be a threat to your lives!" Elsa announced.

"She's lying!"

"Liar!"

"How will you keep your word?"

Elsa frowned at them and looked up at her snowman. She nodded to him and he brought his fist, holding the admiral, beside her. Anna kept shaking, and moved forward a few steps.

"I will trade your lives for the admiral's." Elsa declared.

Everyone gasped and began to talk at once. More people exited their houses to see what all the commotion was about.

"How can you kill an innocent man, witch?" a commoner asked.

Elsa scoffed. "I'm not going to kill him, you fools. He will be a prisoner in my castle."

Everyone began to argue with her, but she had finished her statement. Suddenly, everyone was silent as Anna walked through the crowd. Kristoff followed behind, in case things got bad. Elsa turned to her, with a bored look on her face.

"Elsa...why are you doing this?" Anna asked, quietly.

"There's a lot of things about me that you don't and won't ever know, Anna." Elsa replied.'

"Elsa, the people will let you leave, but I won't. You belong here with me."

"No, Anna. _You_ belong here. I belong in the mountains. Alone."

"Then, why are you taking Hans with you? Just let him go."

"I need him. You wouldn't understand." Elsa said, turning her back to Anna.

Elsa walked towards Hans, and touched the side of his face. He shut his eyes, afraid she would freeze his face off.

"Why did you choose Anna over me?" Elsa whispered.

The admiral opened his eyes and stared at the queen.

_What in the world are you TALKING about?_

"What?" he asked, confused.

Elsa growled and grabbed his chin. Then, she yelled in his face.

"Why did you choose _her_ over _me_?!" she screamed.

"I _didn't_ choose her, okay? It was a big misunderstanding!" Hans defended.

Elsa and Anna stood frozen. Anna stepped forward and looked into the admiral's eyes.

"You...what?" she asked.

He sighed. "I didn't like you like that, Princess. You just misunderstood my words. I only wanted to help you talk to your sister, but-"

Elsa flicked her wrist and the admiral's lips were frozen shut. He groaned as the ice burned against his flesh. Anna felt water come into her eyes.

_But, I thought he liked me..._

"Oh, poor Anna. See? I told you that I need him. And, he needs _me_. He didn't really care about you at all." Elsa giggled.

The admiral shook his head and struggled against the snowman's grip. The snowman leaned down and held out his hand. Elsa stepped onto it and wished everyone a good farewell.

"Goodbye, good people of Arendelle! Goodbye, little sister."

Anna dried her tears and glared at Elsa as she watched them leave. Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder, feeling awful for her.

"So...so, now what?" he asked.

"So, now what?" Anna sighed.

"Arendelle is still frozen. Didn't she say that she'd thaw it?"

"Yeah, but we better get these people some warmth until it_ does_ happen. Will you help me?"

Kristoff smiled. "Of course, Princess."

**A/N: Ooohh evil Elsa...there's a small scene in this story that I borrowed from Disney so it's their idea NOT mine. It's a deleted evil Elsa scene, and you can find it on YouTube! Watch it, it's awesome! I actually really like writing Elsa as a villain, but I still love our shy and cautious Elsa in Frozen :)**


	4. A Little Companion

The walk up the mountain didn't take too long. The enormous snowman trudged in the snow until they arrived at Elsa's castle. Elsa ordered the snowman to put the admiral down, and he obeyed.

"I'll show you to your room." she said, walking up the stairs.

Normally, the admiral would have turned and ran away, but with a large abominable snowman at his tail, he just followed Elsa. They walked up the stairs and entered her glorious palace. The admiral never got a chance to admire it when he had brought his siege earlier.

He followed the queen up more stairs and into a long hallway. She opened a door that held a large and dark room. She thawed his lips, and motioned for him to get in.

"You want me to...go in there?" he asked.

"Think of it as your room." Elsa said, with a smile.

"My _room_?"

Elsa shoved him inside and shut the door. Hans turned as he heard the door lock. The only light came from a single window that was too high to climb out of. He sat in a corner and hugged his knees. It was beginning to get colder.

After half an hour, Elsa returned and unlocked the door. The admiral looked up at her.

"Come along, now. I'll show you to your room." she said.

"My room? But, I thought you-"

"Do you want a new room or not?!" she snapped.

The admiral quickly got up and hurried out of the room. He followed the queen through the halls, and began to feel very desolate. He had left behind so much for the people of Arendelle, but he tried to see it as a great honor. The halls began to lose their shine as the sun began to go down.

"I hope you...like it here." Elsa said, suddenly.

_Okay...when did what I think ever mean anything to you?_

Elsa continued. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West-"

"It's forbidden!"

The room began to get colder and Elsa gritted her teeth. The admiral looked away and pretended not to have said anything. They continued until they reached another room. Elsa opened the door and the admiral stepped inside.

"Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." Elsa said.

_Really? Oh, that's generous. Can they possibly get me a tailor while we're up here in the mountains?_

"Thank you…" the admiral mumbled.

"Also...you will join me for dinner...that's not a request!" Elsa yelled, slamming the door.

Hans flinched from the slam, and turned to open the door and give the queen a piece of his mind. The door was already locked. He slammed his fist onto the door and felt like crying.

_I've done everything you wanted me to and still you treat me like nothing. I was always there when you needed someone to talk to you, and you betray that friendship._

The admiral felt angry tears build up in his eyes, and he wiped them away. He felt like Elsa was watching his every move, and didn't want her majesty to see him crying. Hans walked over to his bed and threw himself onto it.

After a while, he got off the bed and dried his eyes. Then, there was a small knock on his door. He groaned angrily and threw pillow at the door.

"Leave me alone, already!" he yelled.

"Hello? Mr. Westerguard?" a small voice asked.

It wasn't Elsa.

The admiral grimaced and went to open the door. He gasped when a small snowman waddled into his room.

"What in the-" he gasped.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the little snowman chirped.

"Olaf? How did you-? I mean, where did-?"

"Elsa built me. She said I was supposed to keep you company." Olaf explained.

The admiral rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, I'm sorry, Sir Olaf, but I don't need any company right now. I just want to be left alone."

"You don't like Elsa, do you?" Olaf asked.

"Of course I do. She's my friend. Well, she _was_ before she turned into a witch." the admiral replied.

Olaf gasped. "Elsa's not a witch! Take that back!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. You just...don't understand."

"I know everything. Elsa brought you here from Arendelle, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't exactly have a choice. Now, I'm stuck here as a prisoner and nothing more."

"Aw, come on. It won't be that bad. Oh! It's almost dinnertime!"

"So…?"

"You have to get ready to eat with Elsa, of course! Now, come on, let's see what you can wear."

Olaf waddled over to a wardrobe and opened it. Inside were several suits and cloaks. They were all blue, of course. Olaf pulled one out and it dropped over his face.

"Permmfct!" he mumbled.

"What?"

Olaf pulled the suit off and waddled back to the admiral. He handed him the suit and adjusted his carrot nose.

"Here, you'll look great in this!" Olaf said.

"Look...Olaf, right?"

"Yeah and I like warm hugs!"

"Right. Look, I appreciate you trying to brighten things up around here, but I'm...not going to...dinner."

Olaf gasped. "B-but you gotta! Elsa's the queen and you have to do what she says."

"No, Elsa is a psychotic woman that can control ice and snow. She's not a queen anymore, so I don't have to do _anything_ she says. If she wanted to be a queen, she should've stayed in Arendelle." the admiral said, crossing his arms.

"Well, okay, but I have to go down there and introduce you. So, you _have_ to come." Olaf said, frowning.

Hans smirked. "Actually, I _do_ have a little message for her majesty."

#

Elsa paced the floor as waited for the admiral to arrive. She was losing her patience and sharp pieces of ice began to grow off the walls.

"Get it together." she whispered to herself.

"Try to be patient, ma'am." a voice said.

It was her other abominable snowman.

He was standing under her balcony and watching her pace the floors.

"I'm trying to, Snowcone, but I can't. I told him to come down here. Why isn't he here yet?!" Elsa snapped.

"Just relax. He's lost his freedom and home all in one day."

"I know that! I just...I just need to think."

"Queen Elsa? Have you thought that perhaps this boy could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of _course_ I have! I'm not a fool!" Elsa yelled.

"Okay, well, good. So, you fall in love with him and he falls in love with you and _poof!_ The spell is broken! You'll be a normal human by midnight."

Elsa sighed. "It's not that easy, dear. These things take time."

"But, the rose has already begun to wilt, Your Majesty."

"It's no use. He's so wonderful and I'm...I'm just a monster!" Elsa cried, putting her hands over her face.

"You just...have to help him to see past all of that. Your powers and your...temper."

"I don't know how, okay?"

Suddenly, there were footsteps. The queen gasped and began to fix her hair a bit. Then, she cleared her throat as the door opened. Olaf stepped in with a nervous smile.

"Hi, Elsa." he whimpered.

Elsa frowned. "Well? Where _is_ he?"

"Who? Oh, right, Hans! Well, he's actually trying to- I mean, he wanted to- He's not...coming."

"WHAT?!"

Elsa stormed out of the dining room and into the hallway. She hurried over to Hans' room, with Olaf trailing behind. With all her strength, she knocked on his door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" she yelled.

"I'm _not_ hungry!" Hans said, from the inside.

Elsa inhaled deeply to yell something back, but she couldn't think of a good comeback.

"Y-You come out...or I'll...break down the door!" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa? I could be wrong...I _am_ just a snowman, but that might not be the best way to get his affection." Olaf said, quietly.

"But, he's being so difficult!" Elsa whispered, harshly.

"Just relax and do it gently." Olaf said.

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. She cleared her throat and held her chin high.

"Will you come down to dinner?" she asked, gently.

"No!"

"Try again...try again." Olaf said, quietly.

Elsa frowned. "It would give me great pleasure...if you would join me for dinner-"

Olaf coughed. "If you would say 'please'."

"...please."

"No, thank you!"

That did it.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Elsa barked.

"Yes, I can!"

"Fine. Then, go ahead and STARVE!" Elsa stormed.

Olaf shuddered at her screams. So much for being a normal human by midnight.

"If he doesn't eat with _me_, then he doesn't eat at all." Elsa told Olaf.

Olaf stuttered. "B-But, maybe if you just-"

The queen turned to the door and raised her hands. Then, she sealed the door shut with her powers. She stormed away and entered her room, slamming the door. Olaf sighed and looked back at the frozen door.

"Well, might as well head downstairs and start cleaning up." he sighed.

**A/N: Beware Elsa when she has a temper tantrum...I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**


End file.
